What if
by Orangefox1
Summary: what if chris and Lorelai got in a fight instead of 'making' rory? what if they made up and went to a party? what if luke was there? what if chris ditches lorelai? what if luke is 18 and Lorelai is 16? M for later chapters
1. Some party

_**Hello this is a fanfic about Lorelai Gilmore and Luke Danes. This takes place when Lorelai was 16 and wasn't pregnant with Rory. Luke was 18 and working with his dad in the hardware store. Christopher and Lorelai are dating but an argument has been bringing tension between them. This is also before Lorelai has ever had sex. **_

_**Thank you and please review and such :D it will be amazing and I do not own Gilmore Girls :D obviously. **_

_**PS my computer has been….broken lets say so I might not be able to continue with the story much longer :P urggg**_

"Lorelai Gilmore" Emily snapped at the dinner table dropping her knife and fork that was deeply pressed into steak.

"I'm sorry mother but I do not want to go to some stupid old people party with my parents and their business people" Lorelai groaned trying to shove all her food in her mouth in a polite manner. Her stomach growled wanting more.

"This party isn't full of old people, and besides it's out of town so what are you suppose to do for the weekend if you don't go?" Richard asked.

"Gee I wonder dad, what a teenage girl like me could do in a big house"

"Great Richard, she plans on throwing a party herself."

"No, I was talking about staying home, watching television, doing my nails."

"You can spend time with Christopher" Richard suggested making Lorelai sigh. A frustration filled her stomach once the name was mentioned.

"Yeah, see I have a lot to do, just leave me for the weekend and I will be fine." Lorelai smiled and innocent smile while flashing her bright eyes at both of her parents as they finally sighed and agreed.

Straight after dinner Richard and Emily got to packing making sure they have everything plus more. Then went to bed. Lorelai was restless and couldn't go to sleep so she got up and decided to call Chris to maybe call it truce.

"Hello?" A tired voice mumbled into the phone.

"Chris? It's Lor" She whispered biting onto her bottom lip afraid he would yell then hang up.

"Oh hey, you do know how to tell time don't you?" He asked sighing and sitting up.

"Sometimes its hard, I get confused with the big and small pointy thing" She grinned hoping the joke would let him know she doesn't want to fight.

"So what do you want?"

"Oh, uh so I was wondering, if maybe you wanted to hang out and talk this weekend. My parents are leaving for some stupid party. Leaving me all alone in this big scary house"

"I don't know" He moaned. Then an awkward silence fell over them. "yeah, I'd like that. I just don't want to fight with you." He replied making a smile appear across Lorelai's face. But still an uncertainty filled her gut, telling her Chris is a no go. A bad seed. "There is even a party this weekend. Let me take you. Tomorrow night"

"Okay, that sounds nice" She smiled.

"Have to go Lor, I've missed you" He said then clicked the phone off ready to pass out.

"Yeah" She mumbled into the phone receiver then slowly clicking it off. She sighed feeling a weight getting lifted off her shoulder but still confused and un sure feeling filled her. She just rolled over and closed her eyes forcing herself to fall asleep.

"Luke!" Liz, his sister walks into his room. "Hey big brother" She smiled sitting on his bed as he ran around looking for things.

"I'm kind of busy Lizzie" He sighed pushing things aside trying to make a walk way to his closet.

"Yeah, I see. Well there is a party down the street at a friend's house. Carrie, you know" She grinned then winked. "Dad said I can't go unless you go. So"

"No" he interrupted her.

"Aw common Luke! Just one little party we won't stay long I just want to see a few people that are in town for only a day or so. Please" She begged, grabbing his arm to make him stop and look at her straight in the eyes.

After a few short moments he sighed in defeat and nodded agreeing to take her to crazy Carrie's house later that night.

Liz smiled in triumph, knowing he couldn't resist his younger sister. "Thanks big bro, you'll have fun. I can feel it."

"Lor, I'm sure you look fine. It's just a little party with some beer probably" Chris yelled up her stairs as he watched his watch. "We were suppose to be there by now, remember it's a 20 minute ride." He hollered again.

"Chill out, we are just going to arrive fashionably late" Lorelai came skipping down the stairs in a short summer dress that ended a little above her knees. It was a black dress and her hair laid naturally wavy on her shoulders. She smiled and kissed Chris on his cheek slightly.

"You look dazzling. But there was no need everyone else will be in jeans and tennis shoes."

"Then it's good to know I'll be the best looking one there" She smiled grabbing her jacket and walking out getting into his car. The ride was silent and awkward, an elephant still rested in the atmosphere around them but neither wanted to mention until at least the party was over.

"Hello Luke, great to see you again" Carrie opened the door. Liz touched her shoulder then went past Carrie as she stood there getting closer to Luke making him shift around trying to think of a reason to leave.

"Excuse me" Lorelai's voice appeared behind him. Luke turned allowing her to pass, he kept an eye on her realizing he hasn't seen her around anywhere.

"I'm going to get a drink" He pushed past Carrie, and finally made it to the 'punch' table. He poured himself a glass and started to munch on some carrots that was un-touched. Carrie must have known Luke was coming, no other teenager would eat carrots at a party.

"Some party" Lorelai stood next to him as she got herself a glass also. He grinned but didn't look up at her. "I don't even live in this town. My friend, well I guess boyfriend. I don't know. Well he brought me here and I don't even know where he is" She rambled on picking up a cupcake and licking only the frosting off.

"I'm sorry" Luke managed to mumble out. He glanced up to her and noticed her bright blue eyes and dazzling smile.

"Thanks" She starred back at him. Silence fell over them then she jumped and sighed. Obviously looking past Luke now. Tears formed in her eyes but she didn't let them out. Luke turned but only saw a boy making out with Carrie.

"Is that. Your friend?" He asked once it dawned on him the possible situation due to her response.

She grinned and looked down. "Yeah," Lorelai then looked up to the ceiling and smiled. "Just great. We just started talking again. This same thing happened before and, well I'm stupid to fall for the same act twice" She grumbled. Luke wanted to comfort her but didn't even knew her name.

"Luke" he said. She jumped and glared at him. "My name is Luke"

"Oh, Lorelai" She replied sticking out her hand, once he touched her soft skin he started to melt. He hated most people and socializing and doesn't warm up very easily, but whenever he got a certain gut feeling he knew if they were going to be friends or not. Right when they looked at each other again his gut felt like it was doing flips.

"You wanna come back to my place for some pop or something? Then maybe I can drive you home or my father who ever you want" Luke kindly asked. Lorelai glanced over to Chris who was getting very friendly with the crazy looking girl.

"Yeah, that's sounds nice. Thank you" She smiled allowing him to lead her out. "wow this is your place?" She questioned once they got there.

"Yup, me, my dad, and sister live here. It's okay I guess." he smiled unlocking the door. "So you want some pop or tea?"

"Do you have any coffee?" Luke then glanced at her and sighed.

"yeah, even though coffee is bad for you, I guess I can get you some." He mumbled. She smiled at him for a response.

"Where is your dad?"

"Must still be at work."

"You sure you can take me home? I live in Hartford" She asked taking a sip of coffee. "O MY GOSH" She suddenly busted before he could reply. "This is amazing coffee" She closed her eyes and took another sip letting the flavor and everything flow into her system.

Luke shook his head and sighed. "Yeah I can take you home whenever you want I guess."

"So what would you do if I said I didn't want to go home?" She asked pouring herself another glass of coffee.

"Then, well. I don't know? I guess you can crash here. we have another bed or couch whatever you prefer." He informed her.

"Bed please" Luke started at her confused.

"Take mine then, I'll sleep on the couch"

"No, then never mind I'll take the couch" She insisted.

"Really It's fine, it's just for one night anyway. Just take it." He commanded. She then smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Luke. You really saved me tonight. I felt like a lost puppy. But someone took me in" She smiled.

"As long as your housebroken it's no problem" he grinned. Luke got lost in her eyes again, just amazingly bright blue orbs of light making him the fly and falling for it.

"Do you have a shirt I can borrow?" She asked breaking the silence. He quickly woke up from his trance and quickly gave her a red button up flannel shirt. Luke left and a couple moments later she opened the door revealing her small frame in only his shirt which ended at her thigh showing off most of her body still.

"I have shorts if you wa-"

"No this is cozy" She interrupted, "it's fine. It is for only one night" She smiled then skipped back to his bed and jumping under the covers.

"Good night" Luke said turning the lights off and turning around.

"WAIT!" She called forcing him to stop and turn towards her again. "Thanks again for everything" She smiled. He just nodded and went into the living room. Once he took of his shoes and laid back a sudden wave of sleepiness hit him. His eyes grew heavy and then decided to shut.

"Luke" Lorelai whispered sitting next to him on the couch. "Luke, wake up" She slightly shook him forcing him to moan.

"What is it?" He asked forcing himself to open his eyes. He glanced up at her frightened eyes.

"This is going to sound extremely stupid, but do you have a stuffed animal?"

"What?"

"See I had a bad dream and well I need something to cuddle with to fall back to sleep." By now Luke sat up rubbing his eyes noticing both his dad's and sister's shoes are put by the door. Indicating they are both home and asleep.

"Uh, no sorry. Not really a stuffed animal type of guy." Lorelai slightly smiled, but was still scared. "I'll lay next to you for just a little bit. Okay?" Lorelai quickly smiled and nodded her head yes.

Luke got up and walked aimlessly around trying to gain balance. Lorelai finally decided to grab his hand and help him. Luke felt himself stiffen up once their hands entwined with each other. She led him to his room and she laid down first underneath the covers.

He allowed himself to fall on his bed, next to her on top of the covers. They started off not touching but once Lorelai fell asleep her head went up against Luke's shoulder. After several minutes she threw her arm around him and moved herself closer to him. Within ten minutes of laying down Lorelai was now sleeping with her arm around Luke and her head on his chest.

He couldn't help but smell her, a great strawberry scent with a hint of coffee with it. He usually hates coffee, but he didn't mind this smell. Luke wanted to move once she fell asleep but her even breathing gave Luke this safe feeling and he instantly fell asleep with his hand protectively on her lower back.

"Luke, wake up" Lorelai sang. She laid next to him, his arm wrapped around her waist. She woke up several minutes ago but wanted to lay there with him. She glanced up at him. Luke looked so peaceful, and young but the prickly hair some who call a beard (shadow) made him look mature and older. Lorelai leaned closer to him resting her head on his chest again.

His even, heavy breathing caused her head to go up and down, but she didn't mind. After several short moments of Lorelai watching him sleep he slowly opened his eyes and stared right into hers. Once Luke realized what happened he jumped up forcing her to roll off of him.

"Uh I'm sorry, you hungry? I'll be back" He stuttered leaving the room quickly. A smell of bacon filled the house, he quickly walked into the kitchen bumping into his father. "Sorry, hey a girl spent the night." Will's gaze shot up quickly.

"What do you mean? Were you guys safe? I don't want to find out that you-"

"No, we didn't sleep together, I mean we slept next to each other but no sex." Luke interrupted. "She was at the party, boyfriend ditched her, had no way home. It was late and she didn't want to go home alone so she stayed here. It started off her on the bed me on the couch. But she woke up with a bad dream and needed me. I accidentally fell asleep next to her, that's it." Luke quickly rambled, William just blankly stared at Luke until he was done.

"That's fine" he said and turned to finish taking the burnt bacon off of the burner.

"That's it?"

"That's it. She needed a place. You gave her a place. She was afraid. You comforted her. Why would I be mad if you helped someone who needed it?" He asked his back to his son.

"Ok. Thanks for understanding" Luke mumbled then walked away. Luke was always close to his father but sometimes he was a mystery, a puzzle. Someone that doesn't open up sometimes. Sometimes they couldn't tell each other anything, other times they spill their guts like girls usually do.

Luke walked into his room to find Lorelai back into the short black dress she was wearing the night before, and the bed made. "You didn't have to do that" Luke mumbled. She smiled up at him.

"I know, but I wanted to" She sang swinging back and forth like a child. "And I want to thank you" she continued.

"No, really it's-." Luke started but was cut off with a gentle kiss from Lorelai. His body tensed up and froze. She stopped swinging but continued to smile her dazzling smile and shine her bright eyes up at him. "What was that for?" Luke finally blurted out.

"For helping me, don't get too upset it was just a peck. Nothing special hot stuff" She winked jokingly then walked past him. 


	2. I'm in trouble

_**Hello! Thank you so much for the reviews…but I only got 2 so far. COME ON MY GOAL IS MORE THAN TEN. THAT'S RIGHT DOUBLE DIGITS…I DREAM BIG :D….but seriously review and tell me what I need to improve. This isn't the best writing I've done, I'm sort of really rushing it. Sorry by the way :P **_

_**I'm not used to writing this style, like the all knowing narrator, usually do first person kind of thing, and I usually make up my own stories, not use a show….sorry for rambling. **_

_**:D please review, I love them. Almost as much as I love coffee (and I LOVE coffee…maybe as much as Lorelai does) *gasp* :D **_

**_*sorry, this chapter is sort of short...I'm just going with the flow i really dont know what im gunna do sometimes. i know certain parts that i wanna do, but to lead up to them...well i dont know how im going to so i usually just write what pops in my head...so sorry if its short and sounds bad-ish*_**

"Dad, this is Lorelai" Luke finally woke up from his day dream and walked out into the kitchen where William sat sipping coffee. Lorelai stood next to Luke smiling.

"Hello sir" She stuck her hand out for him to shake. Will looked at it then grinned and shook a very firm handshake.

"Well hello Lorelai, just call me Will or William which ever your little heart desires" He smiled at her. She giggled in response and nodded her head. "So Lorelai, you hungry? I attempted to make bacon and eggs. It taste like cardboard and plastic" He laughed.

Luke sighed and went over to the stove starting it up. "I'll make some more eggs, Is Liz joinging us for breakfast? Or will be another run through?"

"I don't know, I'll go ask" William started to stand.

"No, don't get up. I'll go ask her." Lorelai jumped up. "Where is her room?"

Will just smiled in response. "To your right once you pass the bathroom"

Lorelai smiled and followed his directions.

"She's pretty and nice" Will chuckled. "Don't let go of this one Luke"

"Dad" He moaned, "We aren't dating. I cant even call her my friend yet."

"You guys aren't friends but you slept with her, good job"

Luke sighed in frustration. And just gave up, he knew his father was messing with him, but a depressed thought crossed his mind. No one that sweet, funny and cute would ever like Luke Danes…

Lorelai shyly stuck her head inside of the decorated door. Flowers and swirls covered the door, making it obvious it's a girls room. "Liz?" she asked. The girl turned away from her mirror and smiled.

:And who are you?" She asked. Lorelai took a step inside and smiled.

"I'm Lorelai, I'm a friend of Lukes. He really saved me last night at the party and let me stay here" Liz grinned.

"Oh, you guys spent the night together. Interesting. So you and my brother have fun, if you know what I mean" She winked. Lorelai laughed throwing her head back.

"Oh no, no" She smiled. "I needed a place to crash that's all"

"Whatever" Liz grew bored of the situation quickly.

"Are you staying for breakfast?" Lorelai asked remembering her entire goal of coming into Liz's room.

"No, going to my boyfriends place then somewhere to hang with them." She replied fixing her curly hair and staring at herself in the mirror.

"Okay, see ya then" Lorelai left and slowly walked back into the kitchen to find Luke setting a big plate of eggs in the spot next to his father, obviously for Lorelai. "She's not eating here" She conformed and sat. Her stomach growled, she didn't realize how hungry she was until the aroma of the fresh, boiling hot eggs hit her nostrils. She started scoffing it down and couldn't help herself.

"Wow, do you eat at home?" William laughed.

Lorelai's face turned red and she grinned. "Yeah, sorry. I tend to eat a lot"

"You eat a lot? Really you look like you barley eat" Luke spoke up, grinning at the fact that her face was a bright red color.

"Well. Uh thanks?" She stuttered un sure if it was a compliment or insult. "So what's going on today?" She quickly changed the topic.

"I thought I'd take you home" Luke stated sitting next to her with his own plate of eggs and an orange slice.

"Oh common Luke, it's your day off of work, have fun. Take the pretty Lorelai out and do something with her. Show her around town." William quickly sighed before anybody could say anything else.

"Do you want to?" Luke asked turning to Lorelai. Her big bright blue eyes remained on him.

"Yeah, I'd like that" She grinned. Luke suddenly started turning a pink color and his glance quickly went down to his plate.

"Its settled then, you kids have fun and I'll go over to the store for the day." Will quickly stated then got up. "it was nice to meet you, I really hope we meet again" He smiled at Lorelai then walked out of the room.

"I like your family" Lorelai said as they left the house while Luke locked up the front door since everyone else already left.

"Yeah, well I guess they like you" He grinned. "I like you too, I mean. you're a really cool person. To like talk to and hang with" Luke stuttered. Lorelai just smirked and kissed him on the cheek.

"I like you too. You're really cool" Was all she wanted to say, she could have gone on about how she thinks he is cute, funny, sweet, caring, and how his touch is so warm. But she kept her mouth shut.

"What do you want to do?" Luke quickly asked getting off of the topic.

"Its your town, you tell me. What's interesting?"

"Nothing really, well there is"

"Luke!" a boy suddenly called interrupting him. The boy ran over, he had blonde spiky hair and emerald eyes. "Hey Luke, who is this?" the boy grinned looking Lorelai up and down.

"Lorelai, Adam" Luke quickly introduced.

"Lorelai, wow that's such a unique and beautiful name" Adam turned giving her his full attention.

"Thanks" she smiled,

"What are you guys doing?" Adam asked slightly turning back to Luke for a moment. "Maybe I can tag along"

"Cant" Luke quickly replied. They both glared at him waiting for a reason. "Its sort of a date" he finally came up with. "Me, and Lorelai. Together. Just us" He kept himself from snapping.

"Oh, well that's cool. We'll just hang out later. Wait I haven't seen you around. Does that mean you're new? Live around here?" Adam quickly questioned Lorelai.

"She doesn't live in Stars Hollow, listen we would love to chat but we have to go" Luke quickly replied before Lorelai even had a chance to say anything. Luke's hand then touched the lower part of Lorelai's back as he pushed her along.

"What was that?" Lorelai finally asked once they got farther down the street. His hand still never left her back.

"Just trust me, Adam isn't the type of guy you should be hanging with. Plus he isn't your type"

"Whoa, wait how do you know what 'my type' is?" She stopped walking.

"Well, I don't. what I meant was he's the type of guy who grows bored of girls easily. One moment he's into you. Then a girl walks by and bam he's gone and chasing her"

She chuckled. "thanks for the concern but First of all, I wasn't interested in him. Second, I am very different than most girls and I don't think any boy could get bored." She slyly smirked causing Luke to start breath heavily. She started walking past him standing tall and victorious.

"I'm in trouble" Luke mumbled to one of his friends, Sookie. They were in the town square and Lorelai was a little bit ahead just watching everything and everyone go by.

"What do you mean?" She asked looking up at him. His face was worried and confused.

"Just look at her. She's gorgeous and so funny, yet weird. Which of course makes her interesting" He started rambling.

"So you like her?" Sookie asked, kind of confused with his point. "What do you mean you're in trouble?"

"God, she's so out of my league. She just makes me so weak and I feel like I need to protect her." Luke moaned putting his face in his hands.

"So you do like her!" Sookie gasped getting excited.

"Shut up, you are so loud" He snapped.

"Luke likes Lorelai" She quickly sang making sure Lorelai couldn't hear her.

"I don't know what to do, I'm really not good with relationships or girls. Besides you I guess." he mumbled.

"But like told you before, she's different than other girls. Maybe this time it will work" Sookie smiled.

"I don't know ma-" He then stopped walking once he looked up. A couple feet ahead was Lorelai and that boy that brought her here. They were talking and she looked pissed off. Luke suddenly grew protective and mad that anybody would ever hurt Lorelai or ditch her at a party. Especially with crazy Carrie. 


	3. love, jealousy equals coffee

_**Mk, well hopefully this chapter is good :D I have an idea what's going to happen, but I don't know if its going to be in this chapter or next :D just keep reading to see…again this story is rated M, I'm sorry I haven't gotten to anything good yet…but it will get hot soon enough…..hopefully :D **_

_**PLEASE review and tell me what I need to do to make you and others LOVE it :D please and thank you… :D oh and soon swear words will be used *gasp* I know…bad me :D ha, well enjoy and remember I LOVE reviews… *hint hint* :D**_

_**Okay…so this chapter is shorter than last I think… I don't know. I am sorry if it is. I swear when I get more time I will make a nice longer chapter that actually gets somewhere :D PLEASE tell me what I need to do to make it better! Any ideas what should happen? Any drama ideas? **_

"Christopher" Lorelai moaned as he walked towards her. She glanced back but noticed Luke and Sookie were in a deep conversation. Her stomach hurt once she saw Sookie jump up and down and hug Luke. She knew he had to be taken, he was cute and sweet. 'Of course all of the good ones are taken' she thought to herself.

"Lorelai" Chris walked faster stopping in front of her. "I am so sorry. I shouldn't have gotten drunk, and that girl who held the party. Well she is a slut and she took advantage of me" He tried to look her in the eye. Lorelai kept trying to walk around him though.

"just leave me alone Chris. I can't stand this anymore. The constant pain and hurt you put me through. I'm done" She walked past him. He turned quickly though and grabbed her wrist forcing her to stop.

"Listen to me Lor, I love you. I had plans for us. For the summer. We only have another week of school then I was going to take you to Europe. With only backpacks full of stuff. We walk across Europe together and grow closer. I just want you to love me again and trust me." He begged. Tears formed in her eyes, it grew harder and harder for her to hold them back.

"I guess you should have thought of your plans before you start blaming me for things and then going around making out with random girls."

"Lorelai, I didn't blame you for-"

"Yes you did!" She stomped her foot. "I remember the conversation clearly. You came out and blamed me for all of your problems."

"I was upset, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it"

"And after what happened I thought to myself 'hey maybe he'll stop drinking' but no. the moment we start talking again you take me to a party so you can get drunk." She screamed at him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Luke came up placing his hand on her back. "Hey Lorelai, you"

Before he could finish she turned and hid her face in his chest. Sobbing un-controllably. Luke glanced up and gave a death glare to Chris, telling him to leave now or get his ass kicked.

"Lor, I'll call you later. I'm sorry" Chris said before he turned around and walked away gaining speed as he turned the block.

"Sookie, we're going to head to my place. I'll catch you later" Luke said leading Lorelai to his place.

"I'm sorry" She mumbled on their walk. She calmed down and could walk herself but decided to let Luke lead her and hold her still. "I'm such a baby, god I am so sorry" She kept saying looking up at his face.

"It's fine. That guy is a jerk. I'm not sure what happened but it's okay. I understand" He reassured her.

"Your girlfriend must hate me" She sighed.

"Girlfriend?" He asked confused. "You mean Sookie? Ha no, she's just a friend. She's in love with some other guy"

"Do you like her?"

"No, I like her as a sister"

"Good, it sucks liking someone and they like someone else. that's the worse in this whole teenage 'crush' world thing" She grinned.

"Yeah, sucks" Luke sighed.

The rest of the walk was silent. Luke remained to hold her closely, letting her know that he's here for her and she doesn't need to be sad. It seemed to helped, Lorelai was calm and mellow.

They both walked up to his front door, she watched Luke's entire body as he fumbled around for the keys. Finally once he got the key inside the hole he turned towards her and smiled. In response Lorelai grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards her. Their lips touched.

At first Luke's eyes were wide then he couldn't help but kiss back. His arms went around her waist pulling her closer. She threw her arms around his neck and started playing with a few curls that laid against the back of his neck. Luke pulled away. He was out of breath from shock and excitement. They both just stared into each others eyes.

"Luke!" they both jumped to the sudden voice. Carrie suddenly ran up to them. "Hey Luke" She grinned getting closer to him and touching his muscular arm.

Lorelai's glance turned into an angry stare. She realized she was the same girl giving Chris tongue, and now she's trying to get at Luke.

"Uh hi Carrie" Luke jumped taking a step away from her.

"Luke, I'm tired. Let's go inside" Lorelai heard herself tell him before she could even think. Carrie glared at Lorelai.

"Oh, so you guys sleeping together?"

"Maybe, I don't even know you so I don't understand why I have to tell you" Lorelai snapped and turned around grabbing Luke's arm and pulling him inside of his house, leaving crazy Carrie on the porch.

"What was that?" Luke asked grinning.

"What was what?" Lorelai asked as if nothing happened.

"Nothing" he smirked. "I just thought I felt some jealousy between you two"

"Well now we're even"

"What?"

"You got all jealous and protective around Adam. And I just saved you from the crazy chick"

"So you did get jealous?"

"I wouldn't call it jealously"

"So you like me?" he asked feeling his face grow red.

"If I didn't like you, I don't think I would have kissed you." she mumbled. Before she realized what was going on he grabbed her and passionately kissed her. She was the first to open her mouth allowing entrance. Luke took his opportunity and swirled his tongue inside of her mouth. A slight moan came from Lorelai. He quickly pulled away again.

"God stop!" She screamed. "You start getting somewhere then pull away!" Luke smirked then walked into his kitchen leaving her in the living room. She quickly ran after him. "What are you doing?"

"Coffee?" He asked. She blankly stared at him then sighed and sat down.

"Yeah, hit me" She said. He gave her a cup and she took a sip. "Oh, god I forgot your coffee is amazing." She groaned. "God its like an orgasm in my mouth" she moaned making Luke fell hopelessly in love with everything she does and says. 


	4. shit no, oh no, shit!

_**Thank you guys so much for the reviews so far…three is more than I expected XD….no but its going to get better :D more drama and crap happening. **_

_**When I was re-reading my story I sort of forgot that they are young…so remember that. Even though they are doing mature things Lorelai is 16 and Luke is 18 :D they don't know each others age yet… :D**_

_**Enjoy! :D *warning sexual intercourse in this chapter*ALSO...REVIEW!**_

Luke and Lorelai quietly sat next to each other in a pick-up truck as Luke drove down long roads that were completely abandoned. Not a single car in sight. She sighed when they got stopped at another red light. "Thanks for taking me home" She said peeking a glance at Luke's face for a reaction.

"No problem" he responded, "come on we seriously stop at every fucking light." he violently hit the steering wheel.

"I had loads of fun with you." She said trying to break the awkwardness between them. 

"Yeah me too" he mumbled. A laughter filled the air, Luke looked over at Lorelai surprised and confused. "What's so funny?" 

"Do you hate me now? Just because I kissed you? Because if not please speak up or something. I feel the elephant."

"I don't hate you" he reassured her. 

"Then what's wrong? One moment you're kissing me back then the next you're ignoring me and trying to avoid me." 

"It's more complicated than that" He sighed.

"What is? I like you and obviously you have no complaints about us kissing." 

"Just forget it" He snapped.

"Fine!" she snapped back slouching lower and putting her feet on top of the dash board. 

"Get your feet down" He complained. She crossed her arms and slouched lower keeping them up. "Very mature" He screamed. 

"Just pull over!" She screamed.

"Are you nuts? We are still 15 minutes away from Hartford"

"PULL OVER" she commanded. He sighed and violently changed lanes and finally came to a stop on the side of the road. They both got out at the same time. Lorelai took off forward while Luke ran around the truck towards her.

"Lorelai you're nuts!" He called after her. Finally he got a hold of her arm and pulled her towards him. She started swinging her arms and hitting his arm.

"Let go!" She screamed. "Obviously I'm too much for you. Obviously you hate me. Obviously…" she stuttered thinking about what else she is to him. "Obviously I'm nothing to you and you just want me gone!" she continued to ramble on. 

"Are you stupid? If you were too much, or a pain or whatever I would have left you by now"

"You want to. But can't because you'd feel guilty. This is all about you and your good deeds. Guess what bud, no good deed goes un-punished!" She screamed finally getting out of his grip. She started jogging ahead. 

Luke's head was spinning. "Moment ago she was laughing, now she's storming off." he mumbled to himself trying to think everything through. He stomped back to his truck and sat there watching her figure leave his eye sight. He slowly started his truck and got back onto the road.

He slowed down once he got next to her. The window rolled down and he leaned over trying to look at her and the road ahead. "Lorelai, get in the car would ya?" She glared at him then stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh that's it" He quickly stopped the car and jumped out.

Lorelai took off running and he took off after her. After aimlessly running around Lorelai tripped and ended up falling on her hands and knees. Luke tried to stop but tripped over her and ended up on his stomach. Luke didn't move after a few seconds so innocently Lorelai crawled over to him.

"Luke?" She quietly asked now sitting beside him. She shook him gently, then jumped once he moaned. "Oh thank god, thought I killed you" She grinned at him once he rolled over on his back. 

"I swore, I just saw the light" He groaned as he sat up. She helped and kept her hand on his back letting him use it as a support. 

"Good thing you didn't go into it. You obviously don't have any sunglasses to protect your eyes" for a response Luke started to chuckle, then it turned into a hard laugh. He leaned back and laid down, bringing Lorelai with him since her hand was still rested upon his back. 

They both laid next to each other staring up at the bright blue and clear sky. The sky reminded Luke of her eyes, the window into her soul. Bright, beautiful, amazing, and unique.

"Can you take me home now?" she finally broke the silence. 

Luke sighed, "As long as you don't kill me"

"No promises" she smiled as they helped each other up. 

The rest of the car ride consisted of Lorelai singing loudly and Luke just smirking to himself. He pulled up the large driveway. "This is your house?"

"Well my parents, but yeah you get it" She smiled. "You wanna come in and get a soda?" She asked staring at him, biting her bottom lip making her look innocent and adorable. 

"I guess, if you want me to"

"Yeah, common" she smiled jumping out of the truck and running to the door. Luke slowly got out, his back still slightly hurting from the fall but feeling a lot better. He glanced up to find her bent over picking up a little statue of a frog and picking up a key. 

"This is your room?" Luke found himself ask once they made their way to it. 

"Yup" she sipped on a soda while walking in and placing it on her desk. Lorelai continued walking and climbed out of her window onto a little balcony. Luke followed like a lost puppy. They both looked out across the land while leaning on the little black, detailed bar. 

"I'm sorry about earlier. I just like you a lot and hate it that I'm such a pain." She mumbled.

"You're not a pain. I love spending time with you." 

She rolled her eyes, "I don't understand why, I'm just a huge diva. A big spoiled rock star or one of those people who played in a movie for just a moment then gets all high and mighty because they premiered in a movie at all" She rambled.

"Well then I'm your biggest fan" He smiled. "I mean someone has to love the spoiled background characters." He smirked. They stared into each others eyes and found themselves leaning closer. Then once again their lips touched. Luke took control this time and kept forcing her back until she touched the black bar behind her. It was the only support that kept them from falling off.

Luke kissed her and forced his way into her mouth. His hands found their way around Lorelai's body and wrapped around her waist. Lorelai threw her arms around his neck once again. And they stayed entwined longer than before. This time when they pulled apart it was for only a moment. They continued to kiss more and longer.

After several hot moments Luke and Lorelai found their way back into her room. He quickly slipped the dress off of her body then pushed her onto the bed. She laid on her back and he leaned over her, keeping himself up with the support of his arms. Without taking their lips away from each other's Lorelai was able to un-button Luke's shirt and un-zip his pants.

She moaned when Luke's lips left her mouth and went lower onto her neck and chest. Every time she moaned louder and louder forcing Luke to grow hard. His cock itched with eagerness and excitement. "God give it to me" She moaned into his ear. He slipped off her panties and sweat rolled down his face.

Luke usually thinks things over, but he couldn't. Male hormones took over his brain and actions. As she slipped off his boxers revealing his large hard dick. She moaned at the sight of it. He kissed her neck again then pushed his dick into her. She grabbed the sheets violently and screamed.

He kept going, keeping the same steady beat. At first Lorelai was in pain, then it eased and grew into pleasure. After the same boring rhythm Lorelai grabbed onto his waist pulling him closer to her forcing it to go deeper. Lorelai let out a pleasurable moan then Luke pulled out quickly before he cum inside of her. He rolled over and laid next to her. Both panting and sweating like dogs.

Only their heavy breathing filled the air over coming another sounds if there was any.

"How old are you?" Luke broke the silence. 

"What?" Lorelai asked confused. 

"How old are you? How many years have you lived?" Luke asked again growing frustrated. 

"16" she replied between breaths. 

"Shit, no, oh no, shit " 

"You?"

"18" 


	5. these aren't your socks!

_**Thanks DramaQueen1103 for the reviews and questions :D…yeah, they took each other's virginity and I don't think it's a big deal either, only 2 years. But of course Luke has to flip about everything :D ha and everything else, you'll have to wait and read to find out…**_

_**I think I'm doing pretty good with this updating thing…updating almost two every day :D, which that might slow down. My mother is taking me somewhere for a few days I think. I'll try to update a few more chapters before we leave sometime today or tomorrow…okay enjoy :D **_

**_Wow, this is my shortest one. i am sorry, im just busy and had to cut it short. I dont think i'll be able to update another chapter today...maybe tomorrow. I'll try :D please enjoy and review! :D_**

**_Ps...it may be the shortest but i think its really good...has some drama and secrets spilled...:D and in this chapter EMILY AND RICHARD appear...*they came home earlier than excepted* :P _**

"What's the big deal?" Lorelai asked sitting up as Luke paced around. "Two years? that's better than I expected my first time to be. I imagined an old mystery man about 40 years old with a van, telling me he has candy"

"Stop joking this is serious, technically what we just did was illegal an-" he then paused. "That was your first time?"

"Uh yeah"

"Oh god, I'm sorry" he paced around quicker grabbing his head. "You must have been in pain and of course I kept going" He sighed.

"Luke, I'm glad it was with you, now I thought it was special and you're ruining the moment" she smiled.

"I'm not!"

"Your not happy it was with me?" She asked feeling upset and now finding her clothes and getting dressed.

"I have a girlfriend" he quickly confessed. Lorelai's eyes turned angry. "I was suppose to do it with her, we had it planned out and everything"

"What?" She screamed. "You said before you didn't have a girlfriend!" She said standing up and getting in his face.

"No, I just said Sookie isn't my girlfriend"

"Then who is your girlfriend, that you should have told me about before you fucked me!" She said hitting him with her pillow. He allowed her to hit him repeatedly.

"Her name is Anna Nardini" he mumbled looking down once she stopped hitting him.

"You have a girlfriend and you fucked me. that's just fucking great. I thought you were different but no, you're just like every other guy!" Tears formed but she managed to hold them in for now. "Just get out!" She pointed to her window.

Luke started going towards her door, but then she stopped him. "No, you don't deserve to leave the easy way" She said pointing to her window again. Luke opened his mouth to argue but just sighed and walked to her window. He deserves all that he's going to get from both Anna and Lorelai.

He started to climb out and tears started rolling down her cheek. Luke then turned around when he was outside, "I am glad it was with you" he sighed then turned around and she watched him climb down the tree that lived very close to her balcony.

"damn it" Lorelai sighed to herself wiping away the tears. "I always pick the worse kind of guys".

"Lorelai!, We are home" She heard Emily screamed.

"Fuck" she mumbled to herself quickly cleaning up her bed, hair and make-up."

"Lorelai, I said we are home"

"Lorelai, did you hear your mother?" Richard then hollered.

"I am coming" She finally responded putting the last touches on her make-up. She then ran downstairs and awkwardly hugged Richard then Emily.

"You smell" Emily said pulling away from her daughter. "You smell of sweat, what were you doing up in your room?"

"Uh oh I went for a jog earlier then I was upstairs working out" She mumbled smiling, "I'm sorry mother I'll go bathe" She then turned and walked up to her room. She hesitantly pick out clothes and walked into her bathroom. She slowly started the shower and took even slower to get in.

"I wanna smell like him" she mumbled taking a last wiff of her clothes and hair. It was sweaty and musky but smelled just like him, and how his shirt smelled when she borrowed it. She just shook her head and got in, carefully washing the day away.

When Lorelai got out and was dressed she walked out into her room to find Emily looking around. "Uh what are you doing?" Lorelai asked looking around making sure there wasn't any evidence that anyone was over.

"Your room just smells bad, I'm sure you left a pie or something in here when you snuck it up here last. I'm positive it's you, the other night I heard you walking around in the dead of night" Emily rambled.

"oh, I called Chris that night"

"Lorelai his name is Christopher, and why would you? It was very late when I heard you."

"Mom, he doesn't like Christopher, and we were having a, quarrel ,as you would say, and I wanted to call him to end it" Lorelai sighed seeing nothing.

Emily then bent over and looked under Lorelai's bed. "What's this?" She said coming out with large socks. Lorelai's heart skipped a beat.

"Socks, don't you wear them?" Lorelai smiled reaching for them.

"These aren't your socks. These are filthy and large. Plus they have a red stripe, I don't buy these for you."

"They are just socks mom" She said reaching for them.

"These are someone else's socks. Who was over that has large, smelly feet that had to take them off?" She asked. "The only people with large smelly feet are guys" She concluded. "What guy was over that had to taken off his socks?" She pressed on.

"First of all mom, I know girls with very large manly feet and they are smelly."

"and?"

"And what?"

"You said 'first of all' which means you have more than one point." Emily stated.

"No mom I have no other points, can I have my socks back?"

"But these aren't yours. Whose are they?"

"I don't know. Christopher's? they could have been there for a long time" Lorelai pointed out.

"No, they are still warm and wet from sweat." She said. "Someone was over right before we got home" she gasped running out of the room. "Richard" she yelled. "Richard"

"What is it Emily?" He called from the large living room.

"There was a pair of sweaty and warm man's socks in Lorelai's room" She tattled. Lorelai stood at the top of the stairs listening but not letting herself be shown.

Richard and Emily glared at each other knowing what this means. "Lorelai Gilmore" Richard screamed. Lorelai could feel the house shaking, it was either the house or her body.

Lorelai sighed and slowly got up and walked down stairs. "Who did you sleep with?" Both Richard and Emily asked at the exact same time making Lorelai very nervous and hopeless.


	6. he's an addict, and scum

_**Mk so thanks for the reviews :D I am very happy you guys are enjoying it! :D *personally I think this is a poorly written fan fiction but I'll keep going and make it better :D **_

_**This episode reveals secrets and explanations. (sort of) :D just read and review! And of course ENJOY!**_

**_*GOD I AM SORRY... this is officially the shortest i have written...this sucks im sorry..i just ran out of ideas to do for right now...i swear ill think of something really good then i'll write a good long one :P urg im disapointed in myself lol :P*_**

"No one" Lorelai yelled at her parents growing red in the face. "I'm still a virgin, didn't have sex"

"Richard, she's lying. She's having sex and lying" Emily gasped. Richard glared at Lorelai through his glasses.

"Lorelai tell your mother and I the truth." Then before Lorelai could lie again both Emily and Richard glared at each other.

"We are calling Christopher's parents" Emily turned snatching the phone of it's hook.

"What? Wait what?" Lorelai jumped.

"It has to be Christopher. When you guys are together, we can't separate you two. You horny teenagers" Emily snapped. "Yes hello? I am calling to talk about your son taking my daughters virginity." She paused listening. "No today, yes I am sure" She gasped. "fine" she quickly hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Richard pressed.

"He was home all day today. With his parents, helping them file through papers" She sighed.

"Listen, I didn't have sex. I must have grabbed the wrong socks or something and wore them to work out. Once I was done, I threw them off and laid around relaxing.

"We will find time and take you to the doctors to take a test" Emily snapped turning around and walking away.

Lorelai sighed and walked away also going up to her room.

MEANWHILE:

Luke snuck out of her window and was walking around her house but then noticed a car pull up and two rich, well dressed older people got out. A few servants came running out of the house and ran to the car. One jumped in the drivers seat and others started dragging luggage out of the silver car.

Luke looked around but he didn't see his truck, which he parked right where the Gilmore's car now sat. He sighed and stood waiting.

"Excuse me" a lady said behind him making him jump. She was wearing a maids outfit, "I moved your truck. Down the street. Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore called informing me they would be home so I rushed back here. I noticed your truck and moved it for you." she stated keeping quiet. "I hope you don't mind but I thought it was necessary, you don't know the Gilmores." She then turned around and walked off.

Luke took the long way around their mansion and found his truck parked on the side of the road like the maid promised. He got in and sat there with his head against his steering wheel. Everything was blown. He liked Lorelai, but he had a girlfriend. A girlfriend that no one else knew he had.

They decided to keep it a secret, him and Anna. He didn't even tell his own father, who again at times he tells everything.

When he's with her though, he forgot he was even in a relationship. Her blue eyes, out-going personality, dazzling smile made him forget about Anna and his plans for them.

He wanted to have his first time with her, on the bridge over the lake. And before they would have a picnic and light candles. He loved spending time with her, she was difficult to impress though and he had to do so much just for her to be happy. He really didn't mind so much, it made him feel romantic in a way.

He started driving, he didn't know where but he needed to go. Not home, he wouldn't be able to face his father knowing he cheated on his girlfriend and lied to everyone about being in a relationship.

He wanted to turn around and talk to Lorelai, talk to the only person who he would want to talk to right now. He couldn't face her either, before he realized what was going on he started sobbing and tears formed. "Who the hell am I suppose to talk to" He sobbed trying his hardest to hold it back. He then made up his mind and went faster heading forward.

He jumped out of his truck and ran up the stairs violently pounding on the door. After a few seconds of him pacing the door opened. Anna then stood in the door way smiling. "Hey cutie, no one is home wanna come in?" She flirtatiously smiled.

"We need to end it" He came out, making her frown.

"What?"

"I can't be with you." He stated again. He turned and started towards his truck, but she reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Why?" She cried. "We were doing so good"

"Yeah, but it's not working for me"

"You even said yourself you loved me and you would never want to ruin this"

"Well sometimes good things have to end to make us who we are meant to be" he stated remembering he heard it from someone or somewhere.

"What happened? Is it me? I'll change." she begged pulling him closer to her.

"It's not you."

"don't" she interrupted. "don't use that stupid line, just tell me the truth" she begged.

"I cheated" He came out and told her.

"excuse me?" she snapped letting go. Tears left her eyes.

"I cheated on you just now, I didn't even think of you. I was with her for the weekend and didn't even think of you once. I am sorry. I did love you, I'm just scum. " He calmly stated then walked to his truck and got in. she stood there in shock. He watched her, as she ran into her house and slammed the door behind her. He sat in his truck feeling shame, pain and confusion.

The sun was setting when he made it home in Stars Hollow. He walked into his empty house and slowly made his way to his room. He plopped down and rolled over, the scent of her hair still remained on the pillow. He took it in slowly, enjoying every breath that he took in.

"God, I'm pathetic, obsessed. This is bad, very bad." he mumbled sitting up getting away from the sweet smelling pillow. 


	7. I would hope so

**_Awe thanks guys for the reviews… :D once I read the reviews I quickly get on and start writing just for you guys :D and DramaQueen1103 that would be great if you could give me ideas, anyone can just message me or something. I have a few things in mind, the hardest part is getting up to it XD. I don't want to message you though if you don't have anything…I don't want to pressure you or anything. Its just if you have a small little idea just message me or anything at all :D_**

**_So please enjoy and read, I will try my hardest to make this chapter longer and better :D thanks guys and please keep reviewing! It's loved here!_**

**_*warning this chapter gets very mature!*_**

"Lorelai, you need to tell me what happened" Emily pushed sitting on her bed, Lorelai rolled over putting her back to her nosy mother.

"Just leave me alone I don't want to talk about it"

"So something did happen"

"listen mother" she rolled around and sat up. "I don't say this very often, but I do love you. But right now your making me want to come into your room later tonight and strangle you. Please mom just leave me alone I don't want to talk to anyone" Lorelai snapped making her mother look away.

"If that's how you feel"

"It is, yeah something happened. Something I enjoyed but something that I have to think over. Now please leave" She rolled over again. She heard her mother slowly get up and hesitantly leave and shut the door behind her. Once loneliness hit her she started sobbing. Realizing nothing is going right, and nothing will for as long as she lives. "Every boy is the same" She mumbled. "What am I suppose to do? There is no way I can turn to girls.' she quietly joked but not a single feeling of hope or laughter filled her body. She felt pain, confusion and this urge itched at her. She wanted to feel someone's body on top of her again. Someone's warm touch and kisses covering her skin.

Lorelai moaned as she pictured Luke's fit body on top and his large dick thrusting into her. She moaned louder as she imagined it more and more. When she snapped out of her day dream she was soaked, she wanted pleasure and the feeling of someone inside of her.

Lorelai slipped on a pair of socks and tennis shoes and jumped out of her window. She convinced her self that she just needed a walk. Her walk turned into a jog later, and before she knew what was going on she was headed towards the high way. Heading straight towards Stars Hollow. Her body stopped before she could go further though. "What the hell am I going to do once I get there?" she asked herself. "I can't jog the entire way, it will be over an hour before I get there" she tried talking herself out of going.

"Maybe I can call Chris and have him take me. Convince him that he owes me. No he already heard about the news from my parents. I cant tell him what happened" she kept telling herself. Making a mental list, the goods and bads of her life right now, the pros and cons of walking all the way to Stars Hollow.

After a good couple minutes of thinking it through she kept walking, later turning into a jog. She ran faster and faster as her urge grew. The sun was quickly setting and she figured she would get there when it was completely dark. "Saturday night, and I'm running after sex. Most would be watching TV or getting drunk." she mumbled to herself.

MEANWHILE:

Luke glared at the clock that read '10:36 p.m.' Both Will and Liz were already in bed meaning Will had to open up shop early and Liz had a big all day date with her boyfriend. Luke lounged on the couch watching the blank TV. He turned it on but everything that was on reminded him of either Lorelai or Anna. So he turned it off and was now watching a blank television. A quiet knock filled the silent room. Luke ignored it at first thinking it was his annoying neighbor Kirk. He was a freak to Luke and always came knocking in the middle of the night then ran away screaming about ninjas or assassins.

The knock wouldn't stop though and grew louder. Luke finally forced himself up and opened the door. A sweaty, panting Lorelai stood in front of him. Her blue eyes looked right up at Luke. Her face flushed red from running the last half mile.

"Lorelai?" He asked in shock, "Are you okay? Come in" he invited her. She shook her head no though.

"No, I didn't come here to be invited in like that" she snapped. Luke glared at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"I want to come in, so I'm coming in" she quietly stated as she walked past him.

"What was the point of that?" he asked shutting the door. "I asked you, but you said no. instead you told me you're coming in even though I already invited you." he retold what happened.

"I wanted to show you that I'm not here as a friend, I'm here for business"

"Business? What kind of business. Wait did you run here from Hartford?" He asked getting hot and sweaty himself by just looking at her sweat pellets run down her body as it did earlier in the day.

"That's not the point. I wanted to talk to you"

"Listen, I broke up with her" He simply stated.

"What?"

"Anna, my girlfriend. I broke up with her when I left your place."

"I- I forgot" she mumbled to herself.

"Forgot what?"

"That you had a girlfriend. Wait why was I so mad at you then?" she asked herself.

"What are you rambling about? If your visit isn't-" he paused, then pushed Lorelai into his room and shut and locked the door. "If your visit wasn't about Anna, then why did you come?"

"I don't know. I needed to see you. I'm confused and horny and lost and confused. I cant even think straight. I was mad at you because of your girlfriend. I just forgot you had one while I was running over. I guess if I even thought of that I wouldn't have come over. I'm sorry, should probably go." she quickly rambled

"Lorelai, I said I broke up with her" he repeated himself.

"You did? Oh you did" she sighed feeling a little bit better about coming. "God I feel bad, you broke up with her just because of me?"

"Well you helped me see that she obviously wasn't worth my time if I forgot about her each time I was with someone else." She continued to pant, making it the only sound between them. They awkwardly stared at each other. "So why did you come?" Luke was finally able to get the words out.

"I don't know, I needed to see you. I really don't know why. I was just thinking about everything and needed to talk. But of course I didn't have your number, and I didn't have a car. I was going to ask Christopher, but he heard about us and well that would have been-"

"What do you mean he heard about us?"

"My mother found your sock…it was warm and sweaty and she figured I slept with someone and she called Chris' parents thinking it was him. Of course he heard them and yeah"

"sock? I couldn't find the other…wait your parents know?" he asked getting this sick feeling in his gut remembering what her father looked like. A big bulky guy with glasses and a suit one. He was huge and powerful scary man.

"I don't know, its hard I told them over and over nothing happened…so yeah they know" he gulped at the thought of them finding out whose sock it is and where he lived.

"Great" he just mumbled.

"But back to my ramble…uhhh" she paused thinking. "Oh, Chris, yeah I couldn't call him to give me a ride so I walked here. Then it got darker so I ran here. Then before I gained up the courage to knock at your door I-" she was then cut off the Luke's lips pressing against hers.

Her nervousness melted away as they got closer and holding tight to each other. His lips left her mouth and made their way down her neck until he gave gentle kisses right by her boobs. She slightly moaned and quickly took off his shirt.

As he kept kissing he also took off her shirt and bra revealing large breasts. She made his way to her left one and put his mouth onto her nipple. She moaned and grabbed onto his hair. The pain excited him and he started sucking.

She quickly pushed him off and bent down slipping off her own pants then un-zipped his pants. He pulled them down himself. This time she pushed him onto the bed and slowly climbed on top of him. Her naked body leaned over his. Her lips touched his muscular chest and she went lower until she was at his lower stomach. She quickly then pulled down his boxers revealing his long hard dick. Her mouth went around his head and her lips went lower down his shaft.

Luke let out a moan as she got deeper and deeper. She pulled it out then licked gently but sexually around his head making him moan out louder. His hands went over her mouth though remembering his father and younger sister were in a few rooms over. She smirked at his response.

He quickly grabbed her and rolled over so he was on top. This time he went down and let his tongue slightly go inside of her. She let out a moan and gripped onto his hair trying to hold back. Her legs rested on his shoulders allowing him to get better access. Luke got deeper, letting his tongue lick around the inside of her thighs and inside of her.

"oh Luke just give it to me" she moaned out loud making him grow hard. The sound in her voice got him excited, the thought of him going back into her also made him excited. She let her legs drop off of him and he got up using his arms as support again. He slid his hard cock inside of her making her grip onto the sheets. Her hands left the sheets and once again went around his waist helping him go deeper and faster.

"Luke" she moaned over and over making sure to keep her voice down. "Oh Luke" His breathing grew heavier enjoying the sound of her voice moan his name.

"Luke!" Liz's voice asked lightly knocking on his door. Both Lorelai and Luke jumped. He quickly slid out as Lorelai rolled over landing on the floor next to his bed, the side that is not seen by the door. Luke threw on his boxers, while kicking Lorelai's clothes under his bed and made his way to his door. He glanced back not able to see Lorelai or the clothes then answered it.

"Yeah?" he groaned looking as if he was sleeping. Liz just stared up at him.

"Are you okay?" she then asked. "You look all sweaty and tired."

"What is it Liz?" Luke sighed not wanting to think about it and start getting 'excited' in front of his sister.

"Well I was trying to sleep but I heard noise from your room" she said looking over his shoulder. "What were you doing?" she asked trying to push past him. Luke kept his stance though not allowing her past.

"Just a quick work out to get me tired. I wasn't able to sleep, so I did some work outs to wear me out" he stated rubbing his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm done anyway so I wont wake you up anymore" Luke said. Liz just glanced up at hi, as if she didn't believe him.

"Okay" she gave up

"Good night sis" Luke said quietly shutting his door. Luke turned around to find a naked Lorelai standing on the other side of his bed. They both sighed and slightly grinned at each other.

"This was fun" Lorelai smiled as she wondered around picking up her clothes. He watched her figure carefully every time she moved and bent over and turned. She covered her body with her clothes then turned to him. "It's really late" she simply stated.

"Too late, maybe you should stay over" Luke suggested.

"No, I need to get home. Can you please drive me? I snuck out and my parents will find out and flip, and I will get in worse trouble then I already ma" she started rambling.

"Okay, okay" Luke gave in. "Fine, just be quiet" he commanded. She smiled and nodded her head. They both quietly snuck out of the house and got into his truck.

The ride started off silent but then Lorelai started pressing buttons and turned on the radio. Lorelai started singing, Luke at first was annoyed but then just gave up and smirked at her out-going personality and strange ways.

It grew silent again though when Luke got closer to her house. "Don't go up all the way" she quickly commanded. He stopped at the end of the drive way. ""Thanks" she awkwardly smiled. He then leaned over and kissed her gently and passionately.

She kissed back then pulled away. "What does this mean?" she finally asked what was on their mind the entire ride.

"I don't know."

"Well you're the guy, aren't you suppose to make the choices and ask the questions?"

"You're the girl though, you're picky and want certain things." They both sighed thinking it through. "I want you, I want you to be mine" he stated.

"What is that suppose to mean?" she asked smirking.

"I mean, will you please. Like maybe, be my girlfriend" he stuttered.

"I would hope so, I don't sleep with people who I wouldn't date" she grinned, kissed his cheek then got out and ran up the drive way leaving Luke in his truck alone to think about everything that happened.


	8. Time & Confusion

_**Thanks for the reviews! DramaQueen1103 you are very helpful and kind! Your idea has given my other ideas :D right now you are my favorite person ha :D **_

_**Thanks and please read and review! **_

**_*Sorry for short-ish chapter...busy tho i tried to make it good :D* more drama! :D most thanks to DramaQueen1103..she helped me think of this chapter pretty much :D_**

Luke drove home in the dead of night, silence filled his truck. He thought over what happened, how he lost his virginity and took someone else's. About how they did it twice before they were even dating, about how they only met the previous day.

"What if I made a mistake?" he asked himself breaking the silence. "I only met her a little over 24 hours ago, and we already had sex and is dating now." he informed himself as the facts finally dawned on him. He smirked. "Nah, people have sex all the time the first night they meet pretty much" he reassured him self. But the thought that they rushed this and were stupid about this entire thing kept crossing his mind.

He finally pulled up and got out of the car, he quietly opened the un-locked door and tip-toed inside. He was taking off his shoes when his father turned on the living room light. The light made Luke jump and cuss. William was sitting in a chair obviously waiting for Luke.

"Shit dad, what's going on?" Luke stupidly asked his dad.

"You do know it's almost one in the morning. Way past your curfew, yet here you are sneaking around."

"Yeah, I'm sorry dad. I didn't know it was that late I just couldn't sleep so I went for a drive to ease my mind." Luke half lied.

"Is something going on? Or wrong that maybe you wanna talk about?" Will asked getting out of his chair and took a step closer to him.

"No dad it's nothing. Just girl trouble I guess. I better get to sleep" Luke sighed looking down, unable to look him in the eye knowing he's not telling him the entire truth.

"Listen Luke, I know Lorelai was over" Luke suddenly grew stiff afraid what else his father knows.

"Oh, well yea. She needed me. But don't worry she left"

"I don't want you hanging around her anymore" Will commanded.

"What?"

"I know the type of family she comes from. Rich, sophisticated, and well, snobs. Lorelai is in her rebel stage right now. Just trying to make her parents mad and understand that she doesn't want to be controlled. Luke she's just trying to use you to get her parents upset. Because lets face it, we are the family that their family looks down upon."

"That's not true" Luke spat. "We really like each other. We are in a relationship. If it doesn't work out then fine at least we tried, but she's dating me because she likes me. Not because she feels like she has to just so she can piss her parents off"

"Luke, I'm not trying to hurt your feelings or anything, I'm trying to protect you. Maybe she's not trying to piss off her parents, maybe an ex or something. But just be careful. You don't know this girl, you only met her the other day. It's bad news to rush into something before you guys are even know each other."

"That's the point of dating, is to get to know each other" Luke mumbled then started walking away from his dad.

"Luke just because she sleeps with you doesn't mean she loves you. She might like you right now, but don't except to be with her forever." Will said before Luke shut the door. Luke's heart sank hearing those last words. Will knows everything, and its not like Luke does except to be with her forever, he just hopes he can be with her as long as he can.

MEANWHILE:

Lorelai skipped up her driveway and quietly jogged around the house stopping at the tree that grew right outside her window. She started climbing and finally got up to her window. She jumped to her balcony making a loud 'thud' when she did. She quickly slipped off her shoes and ran to her bed. The covers quickly covered her right in time for Emily to walk in.

"What is going on with all the racket?" she asked. "It's very late go to sleep, you need your beauty rest." She huffed.

"Sorry mother, won't happen again" she sighed and grinned. Emily then left the room shutting off the lights and shutting the door behind her. Lorelai sighed victoriously. She closed her eyes just for a moment but before she could open them sleep took over.

THE next morning Lorelai awoken to a knock on her window. She couldn't see who it was because the curtains were closed, probably the maids doing. Lorelai smiled hoping it was her prince Luke Danes. As she got up and quickly fixed her bed hair she made her way to the window. But when she opened the curtains Chris was standing on her balcony.

He smiled at her with a hoping look in his eyes. She angrily glared at him then shut the curtains again. "Come on Lorelai, let me in" she could faintly hear him through the thick glass.

"Why should I?" she asked back crossing her arms.

"Because I love you and you love me" he screamed back.

She quickly forced open the curtains and swung open the window. "Not anymore, I am in love with someone else. We are dating and I spent a romantic night with him last night" she quickly and quietly snapped getting in his face.

"I bet you only met this poor boy last night. You don't love him, you're just mad at me." he grabbed her hands. "And I am terribly sorry" he kissed her hands. "Please I want to be with you"

"Chris, we are young. You don't know love, you don't want to be with me either. Not forever at least"

"How do you know we wont be together forever? My parents fell for each other younger than we are. And are still together"

"We are just too young" Lorelai said pulling away.

"Don't you think you are too young also then? You're saying you love this boy. Maybe you should listen to your own advice." he calmly stated.

"I know what I am getting myself into, I am cautious and careful." she sighed. The memory of the night then crossed her mind. The sex, no protection. Her eyes grew big as her worries grew too. But she pushed it aside telling herself it was quick and possibly couldn't happen to her.

"But we know each other! You know nothing about this guy" Chris kept pushing on. "We belong together. You and this loser are just a fling that probably wont last longer than a month or so."

"And how do you know? What if it's the other way around. Me and Luke belong together and you and I were just a fling?" She questioned.

"Luke? that's his name. it sounds familiar. Does he go to our school?"

"No" she smiled. "He's different from all of the rich snobs that live around here. He's sweet and protective and cute" Lorelai started day dreaming.

"just break up with him. Give me another chance, I'll even let you talk to him so you guys can still be friends" He begged.

"Let me?" She asked pulling away. "I wouldn't need your permission to talk to someone." she barked. "I'm not property you can buy or an object you can share with someone Christopher." She sternly commented.

"I know, its just, god Lorelai please give me another chance." he begged.

"Just one dinner"

"What?" he asked getting excited as a smile grew.

"Take me out to dinner tonight. I'll think it over and decide what I think I need to do" she gave in knowing she likes Luke, but they did only meet and she's been with Chris for years. She can't give up on him just because of two semi-stupid fights. Even though he did technically cheat on her with Carrie, she can't be too upset since Luke cheated on his girlfriend with her.

"okay, thanks" He smiled then kissed her cheek. "I'll be here at six to pick you up." Chris smiled then climbed down the tree keeping his hopeful eyes on her the entire time. Once he finally disappeared she just sighed trying to think everything over while she got ready for the day. But instead of doing anything she wanted to double over and cry with frustration and confusion. 


	9. beyond good

_**Thanks everyone (who reads this) for waiting. Very busy lately so that's why didn't get to update earlier, :P also my computer is so stupid! D: :P URGGG stupid computer :P**_

The day went rather slow for both Luke and Lorelai. They didn't catch each other's phone number but they both could look them up, but decided not to. Afraid they would seem obsessed or clingy they wanted to wait until the other one called.

Finally six rolled around and Lorelai was dressed up in a dressy purple dress and black high heels. Her hair was curled and rested over her shoulders. Chris was at the front door by 6:15 giving her 15 extra minutes to run around doing last moment things.

She half smiled Chris leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Lorelai Gilmore be back before 10, you have school-" Emily started complaining and nagging but then she came out and saw Christopher. "Oh Chris, I thought Lorelai had let you go" she hugged him.

"Oh no, I thought I lost her" he smiled.

"Okay mom, be back later" Lorelai sighed then pulled him away. He opened his passenger door for her then let her in. She sat sighing and thinking as she watched him run around his car then get in himself. All she could think about is Luke and how she just wished she called him today just to talk for a moment.

MEANWHILE:

"Luke, will you just call her already?" Liz pushed watching him franticly flip through the channels on the television.

"What?" he jumped. "I wasn't even thinking about her"

"Obviously you are, just call her. It's six right now she's probably eating dinner wait an hour" Liz smiled, and getting up and danced into her room. Luke sat alone on the couch debating if he should or not.

It was almost 6:45 by the time he realized he has to call her, he gave it another 10 minutes until he did. Finally he picked up the phone and the phone number he found in a phonebook. It was easy since he remembered her address when he dropped her off.

"Hello?" an older lady snapped into the phone. For a moment Luke hesitated and almost hung up.

"Uh yeah, may I speak to Lorelai?" He stuttered.

"May I ask who's calling?" the older lady questioned seeming suspicious.

"Uh her friend, Luke. Luke Danes" He introduced himself.

"Well Lorelai is out right now with her boyfriend." The word echoed in his head. 'She has a boyfriend? Yeah, she does. ME' he thought to himself.

"Oh, well I am sorry, I'll try back another time. Thanks good bye" Luke hung up trying to hide his sadness. He sighed as he slammed the phone down and slouched to his room slamming the door behind him.

MEANWHILE:

Lorelai and Chris went to a small romantic Italian restaurant for their 'date'. Chris wouldn't shut up and kept telling her how much he loves her and she kept zoning out.

"Lorelai, you don't understand how much this means to me. I just feel terrible about everything that has been happing lately. I love you"

"Chris, stop. I have a boyfriend. I agreed to come here with you because, yeah I still have feelings for you but I really only want to be friends right now. " Lorelai finally spoke up making Chris jump.

"No, Lorelai. Please the point of this date to show you how much I care for you and how we belong together"

"No Chris, this isn't a date. it's a gathering between two friends. Its dinner. that's it."

"Give me a second chance. that's what I asked for. As in you and me. Dating. Please Lorelai"

"Stop begging. Your like a puppy. God I want to go home" She demanded as a guilty feeling started filling her gut. "I'm sorry about not giving you the right idea about us. But I just want to go home and forget this 'date' ever happened" she sighed protectively crossing her arms over her stomach.

"Fine," he simply said standing up and throwing money on the table and walking out with her.

The ride home was silent and awkward but it didn't bother Lorelai, she was lost in thought anyway. Once they finally pulled in Lorelai's driveway it was 7:15. Chris shut off his car and turned to her.

"I know you didn't have fun, but I did and I'm glad you did come at all… I wished it would have went better but that's my fault." he smiled. "Good Bye Lorelai" he smiled and kissed her cheek. She half heartedly smiled back then got out.

"Well Lorelai, did you have fun? You came home earlier than I expected." Emily greeted her. "You and Chris are so lovely together"

"We aren't together."

"What?"

"Me and Chris. Are just friends now. He did some stupid things and I broke up with him. I'm dating someone else now." she shockingly told her tidy and up tight mother.

"Who?"

"You wouldn't know him, his name is Luke though" She sighed pulling off her jacket and shoes.

"Luke? Lorelai don't take off your shoes here" Emily snapped. Then paused. "Luke Danes?"

Lorelai froze, afraid. "Yeah?"

"He called earlier. Just a moment ago. I told him your out with your boyfriend" Lorelai quickly ran to the phone and started going through the caller I.D. then hit talk. "You alright?" Emily questioned.

Lorelai just glared at her clueless mother and walked up the stairs to her room.

"Hello?" Liz answered.

"Liz? Uh is Luke home?"

"Oh no. he said something about a drive and then just walked out."

"When was that?" Lorelai quickly asked growing worried.

"I'm not sure, about 20, 25 minutes ago? Why is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, just wanted to talk to him. Well thanks, if he gets in please tell him that I ca-" she then paused once she looked out her window and saw a man standing on the ground by the tree.

"Will do" Liz replied. "Bye"

"Bye" she heard the phone click then slowly copied, clicking it off. She climbed out of her window and stood on her balcony to get a better view. She grinned once she noticed the familiar stance and baseball cap. "Hello, stranger can I help you?" she asked smiling.

"I was just in the neighborhood" he obviously lied.

"You wanna come up?" she asked. "Wait no, bad idea" she smiled then started climbing onto the tree.

"Are you crazy? Your in a dress. Just I'll come up" Luke snapped worried about her safety.

"Parents. Trust me I rather fall and die than them walking in and see a boy in my room." Lorelai finally jumped down landing on her feet. Her bright blue eyes made his knees wobble and feel weak.

"Have fun with your boyfriend?" He finally was able to say. Lorelai's dazzling smile disappeared.

"Chris isn't my boyfriend, you are" She stated.

"But your mom answered and-"

"She didn't know, I just told her. She wasn't happy. She thinks Christopher is the best person in the world" she mumbled interrupting him. "I went out with him to dinner because we have known each other for a while and I didn't want to stop talking to him just because of some stupid acts and fights. I'm sorry I should have told you."

"But you didn't."

"Luke, I know that. Just please understand I didn't want you all upset, and when he asked I wanted to tell you but, I didn't have your number. Wow that was lame." she sighed at her lame excuse. "I'm just sorry"

"Just, I don't know. I felt. I don't know, never mind." he started, getting frustrated that he's not good at expressing his feelings. He then quickly leaned forward and kissed her making Lorelai melt in his grip. He pulled away after several blissful moments. Lorelai gave him a goofy smile. "Are we good?" he asked looking away blushing.

"We are beyond good" she smirked pulling him closer and passionately kissing him. His tongue swirled in her mouth making a slight moan come from her. Luke pulled her body closer once he heard the sweet noise. "I have to go" she pulled away frowning.

"No, you don't" he smirked pulling her close and holding her.

"No, I have to" She said leaning in for a peck. "You're so cute" she smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. Bye I'll talk to you later" he could help but smile. He then watched her walk away and climb up her tree with high heels on. He sighed and turned around to head back to his truck that was parked all the way down the street.

_**Lame ending sorry! And I am sorry that I haven't been able to update in a while D: my laptop has been down and SUCKING D: I'm sorry! I'll try to update sooner… if I can think of some more stuff to write about. **_


	10. cliffhangers suck

_**Well thanks everyone for the reviews...and once again sorry for the last update being very SLOW…busy, with it being summer and such…also computer has been sucking lately :P I'm afraid my laptop will crash and I have very important stuff on it, so I have been working to get money to buy a flash drive… so sorry if I don't get updates fast enough. I will try! :D enjoy!**_

Lorelai woke up the next morning, moaning at the fact she has school. When she sat up though she felt sick. A sickening stomach feeling occurred making her dizzy.

"Lorelai, Breakfast will start in 20 minutes" The maid poked her head in then left. Lorelai slowly got up and put on her uniform and put some quick make up on covering her tired face.

"Lorelai?" Emily asked as Lorelai slowly made it down the stairs. "You okay?" she asked as she saw her daughter drag her feet more than usual.

"I'm fine" Lorelai snapped making her way to the kitchen and picked up a juicy apple and started munching on it. She moaned as juices filled her mouth.

"Lorelai? Are you eating an apple?" Emily asked once she walked into the kitchen. Lorelai froze, realizing she's eating an apple and grew very worried.

"It was the only thing I saw. I have to go" she quickly walked out with her apple and jogged out the door and all the way down the street to her school. The entire day she was distracted, staring off into space.

"Hey Lore" Chris came up to her at the end of the day, "How is it going?" he asked hoping she would talk to him.

"Just fine," she mumbled barley paying any attention to him.

"Listen, Lorelai I know you're pretty pissed off but I'm sorry. And I just want to be friends. And school ends this week. I would love to take you to Europe. Nothing but backpacks full of our stuff and walking around seeing all the sights and sleeping on benches and everything like that. It'll be fun. Just between two friends" He smiled. She finally looked up at him and grinned back.

"Christopher," she sighed. "I don't know, maybe, maybe not" was all she said then she turned and walked home while her head spun with thoughts and paranoia.

Lorelai walked closer towards her house and noticed a familiar old truck parked outside the gate in the street. She couldn't help but smile when she walked up and saw Luke sitting inside waiting. He had his eyes close and head back. She leaned in and gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

"What the hell?" Luke jumped once he felt lips on his skin. His breathing was heavy and he just glared at her dazzling eyes and half smirk. "God" he placed his hand over his chest. "You scared the hell out of me" he stated trying to catch his breath.

"What? Did you think a robber or a hobo wanted a kiss from you?" she rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Maybe, people always tell me how irresistible I am" he smiled.

"Who? Your other girlfriends?"

"Yup, you know how girls are. They just throw themselves at me"

"I didn't know you hang out with sluts"

He just grinned and leaned out taking a gentle kiss from her lips. "It's so weird" he stated to himself.

"What? That you wear the same hat everyday?"

"No" he glared at her "That we only met, what?, four days ago? And we already had sex, and dating and"

"So what? Are you breaking up with me?" She asked joking but with a hint of seriousness in her voice.

"No. its just weird. I'm just used to getting to know the girl before dating her and sleeping with her"

"I thought I was your first?"

"What? You are. I was just making a statement." he sighed. "Point is. Well, do you think we rushed into things?" He asked.

"Maybe, with the sleeping part we did. But I like you. I am glad I'm dating you" she smiled and kissed him again.

"But how can you like me if you don't know me?" he asked getting very serious.

"What is this about?" she asked growing worried.

"I just don't want to ruin things, I think I like you too, and I want to do this right. I want to become a best friend and a boyfriend. I do like you, and well if things don't work out I don't want to be one of those only dating relationships." He rambled.

"What?"

"You know. Those ONLY dating relationships. If they break up then they don't even look at each other. I want to be one of those couples that if we break up I can still call you and be friends and talk about everything and anything and hang out and not be awkward or weird." he kept nervously rambling.

"Luke." she made him stop talking. "If you don't want to date right now, then fine. We can only be friends and get to know each other. Then we can try it." she half heartedly smiled.

"But, if we aren't dating then I cant kiss you" He blushed.

She smiled and sighed. "Then we will continue to date and we will hang out more and talk and become closer" she said leaning in closer to him with each word. She grinned once her face was so close to his that their noses touched. Luke's face turned a bright pink color and then she leaned in a little more to touch her lips with his.

"So what are you doing today?" Luke asked.

"I have homework. Hey can I go to Stars Hollow?" she asked

"You just said you have homework."

"Doesn't mean I'm going to do it" she smirked. "Let me run inside and change then we can go" she kissed him quickly then jogged inside. Luke smiled and waiting patiently out in his truck.

Lorelai ran in to find out no one is home. So she quickly left a note in her father's study: _Going to Stars Hollow with Luke. I'll be back sometime._

Then she ran upstairs and changed into a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. When she ran downstairs she saw a maid in the dinning room. She watched her for a second and the maid just sat at the table doing nothing.

"Excuse me" Lorelai spoke up. The maid jumped and quickly started getting up.

"I'm sorry miss"

"No, It's okay. My parents aren't home." Lorelai started.

"Oh yes. Your father went to work about an hour ago and your mother had a DAR meeting."

"Right, well they aren't home. So you don't have to be here. You have I say a couple hours before they get home. You can go do something or. Something"

"Right, thank you miss" She slightly bowed her head and smiled.

"Yeah, well I'm going out with my boyfriend" she stated then walked out slightly confused at the fact a maid is home, when no one else is. Usually whenever they get a chance they leave and live their own life. Also Lorelai knew that her mother doesn't usually trust the maids enough to be in their house when no one is home so she always gave the maids her and Richard's Schedule.

"ready?" Luke asked seeing her walk up to the truck.

"Lets hit the road, Jack " she smiled as she jumped into the big pick up truck.

**_sort of a clifhanger there. i have a few drama ideas and such :D, hard part is finding time to type them :P :D very busy but trying to update. SORRY for lame-ish ending. I have a few things to do today, i just wanted to update quickly. If i have time i WILL update another chap today :D promise. i just have other work and promises to fulfil :D enjoy and i swear next chapter will be interesting. and this chapter has a few "foreshadowing" in it :D *hint hint* :D :D thanks everyone and please Review! i LOVE review as much as Lorelai loves coffee! :D :) _**


	11. 15 tops

_**Wow, thanks everyone! I am sick, its late and really didn't want to type another chapter but then I went on and read my reviews. You guys are the reason I am writing this story :D so I had to write another chapter tonight :D Thanks to everyone. I am surprised anyone at all likes my story. :D**_

The ride consisted of Lorelai Gilmore ranting about the word 'potty'. Luke grinned as he listened the entire 25 minutes of her talking about 'potty time' and how kids should learn other 'grown up' words like bathroom, blanket, grandpa or grandma. She ranted on about how just because they are young and don't know how to speak very well, they should still use words instead of nicknames.

"Okay, stop" Luke said pulling in front of his house. He turned to her and frowned. "The first couple minutes were cute, next were amusing, next funny. After that the entire ranting got annoying. If and when you have a child you can teach it proper words"

"I will" she sighed. "And I bet you any money my child will be a lot smarter because I did" she raised her head up high as if she was proud.

"Okay," He smiled, admiring her beautiful features and out-going personality. "What do you want to do?"

"Mm better question is who" she said leaning in slowly and passionately kissing Luke's lips causing them to melt under the heat. She pulled away and smiled.

"You're such a tease. Remember we are taking it slow and getting to know each other" he moaned.

"I know" she smiled. "so since we are 'getting to know each other' maybe we should go to dinner and or lunch and mingle"

"You mean talk?"

"Yeah. That's what mingle means"

"I believe mingle is used when there is a party and you just wonder around having small talk with everyone." he questioned.

"Yeah, but it still means talk or do something with someone or something like that"

"Why can't you just say 'talk'?" he questioned as they both got out of the truck.

"Aw does Lukey not like weird and confusing words?" she smiled making the words sound as if she was speaking to a baby.

"Why are you baby talking to me if you just had a half hour rant about baby talk"

"No, I'm not against baby talk. I'm against nicknames babies and adults make for things" she began again.

"Okay okay don't start again" he moaned. They both walked inside of Luke's place to find it empty.

"What are we doing?" she asked glancing around.

"I'm going to make us a lunch-ish meal and then we can go to town square and eat it outside or something." He said looking up, waiting for either a negative or positive response.

"Sounds amazing" she said smiling, Lorelai sat watching Luke run around the kitchen gathering things and creating sandwiches and salads. "Mm" she moaned looking at the salads and fruit salads he was packing. She then grew worried.

"You like salads?" he asked as if making a mental note.

"No. not at all. Actually hate healthy food. All healthy suck as much as… well I don't know its just bad for me." she then glanced back over at the fruits and salads. "Actually that looks good" she then froze again. "Oh no, what if I'm dying?"

"What?"

"Me and healthy food? don't mix. I hate it and it hates me. But I want it. This is a bad sign. A sign from god. Something is going to happen. What if I die? Or no we break up? Or maybe my parents split up and one becomes poor?" She started rambling.

"Whoa, slow down. Nothing bad is going to happen" he reassured her.

"Don't say that. Because if something bad does happen you'll feel guilty."

"Listen, you'll be fine. Maybe this is a good sign from god or whatever you believe in." Luke squeezed her hand then kept continuing to make their meal.

"Yeah, maybe" she mumbled almost not convinced.

Several more minutes later Luke finished and put it in a big bag for them. They then left the house and walked hand in hand down and around town until they reached the center of the town. They both sat on a bench and ate together laughing and getting to know each other.

"Lor!" Lorelai jumped and turned to find Christopher heading their way. She froze and Luke sat up straighter suddenly becoming protective. "Lorelai, what are you doing here?" he asked panting for air.

"I should ask you the same" she tried her hardest to keep from snapping.

"I figured you would be here. After school I was walking to your place and saw an old pick up truck by your place. Figured it was the mysterious Luke."

"So you followed us?" Luke spoke up interrupting him.

"Well, no. but yeah I had to. But not in-" he then paused realizing no matter what he says he sounds like a creepier. "So your Luke?" he asked changing the topic. "You have to be joking Lor" he said turning to her.

"I'm right here" Luke snapped.

"I'm aware. I'm speaking to my girlfriend though. Not you" Chris barked back. Luke suddenly stood up towering over Chris.

"She's not your girlfriend"

"Oh and you think she's yours? Didn't you meet her like yesterday? You guys rushed. You guys wont work. Me and Lor has been together for a while. Had plans this summer."

"No you had plans. And it wasn't a while. Just a month or so. Not a long time" Lorelai chipped into the conversation.

"Longer than a day or two. Please, I promised myself I wouldn't beg or anything I just miss you and I'm sorry about everything." He kept going.

"Christopher is it?" Luke asked. "Listen, right now me and 'Lor' are dating. Get over it. You had your chance with her. Obviously you screwed it up big time to lose her. Go away before I go into my shop right there" he pointed out his dad's hardware store, "and bring back the baseball bat we have in the back." He threatened. Chris stood his ground for several more moments but then sighed and turned.

"Lor, you know where you can find me. I'm sorry I truly am" he said before he walked away.

Luke turned to find Lorelai smiling up at him. "What?" he asked as he sat down beside her again.

"You're so hott when you get all protective and threaten my ex" she smiles then kisses his cheek.

"Well your pretty popular, I cant allow other guys drooling over you" he blushed a bright pink color.

"aw Lukey is so cute when flustered" she baby talked again. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

The finished their meal several minutes later. Luke gathered the left over food and put them into the bag and was about to throw them out then Lorelai shouted, "What are you doing?"

"What?"

"Throwing away food. That hasn't even been touched. Are you kidding? I could eat that later. Or you. Or any other hungry person."

"are you hungry?"

"I will be in 10 minutes, 15 tops"

"You are like a black hole" he sighed throwing the bag into the trash can. She gasped and he pulled her away.

"Can't believe you threw away good food."

"Can't believe you care, you are rich and have maids and servants and you worry about leftovers. People like you don't worry about leftovers. You people like make sure you have enough leftovers to throw away. Which could have fed like 12 starving people."

"Well like I said before. I am not like many people. Especially not like 'my people'." she rolled her eyes but smiled.

_**Really dis-like at the fact that my first couple chapters are around 2,000 words...now my recient ones are lower 1,000 words...hate being busy...sorry for being cheap and extremely short. i have ideas just never enough time to type them or dont know how to type them...but right now its almost 1 in the morning...so thats my excuse why this chapter sucks! :D lol sorry again. :P**_


	12. bad things to good people

_**Awwz thanks I seriously love reviews more than Lorelai loves Coffee…remember that :D haha enjoy. Gunna make this one longer :D **_

"I should head home" she smiled several hours after their meal. They both laid on his bed, her resting on his chest and his arm over her waist.

"Why?" He groaned wishing he had felt this loving feeling before, he sometimes felt it was too much but was glad it was with Lorelai. He sighed to himself once he realized what he just thought to himself. 'love'? He shook the word away.

"Um, it's kind of nine. And I still have school tomorrow."

"Right, rich people are smarter so they go an entire week longer than us poor folk" He teased.

"Don't worry, tomorrow is my last day. I don't go in the last couple days of school. No one really does. There is no point. The last amount of homework was given out today, the students go in tomorrow to turn it in then parents allow the kids to stay home after that."

"You rich people are confusing." Luke tried to make sense of the school system. And just kept quiet instead of starting an entire rant about it.

"Yup, we try" she smiled then lightly kissed his cheek.

"I think today was pretty good. We got to know each other a whole lot better" Luke announced their achievement proudly.

"Yup, I say we did good. Hey maybe a few more 'dates' like this and we don't have to stick up for the fact that we only met couple days ago."

"Yeah by that time it will be about a week instead of days" he rolled his eyes at her logic.

"Well you know what I mean. I'm sick of everyone saying it wont work because we don't know each other and we only met. We got a lot done today mister, A few more days like these and we will know more about each other then our parents probably do" She smiled then stood up. "Now take me home" she commanded in a sweet fragile voice.

"Yes miss Gilmore" he sighed getting off of his bed. They both walked out of his room to find Will and Liz sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey taking Lorelai home, be back in about an hour"

"Yeah, if only he let me drive we would get there quicker" Lorelai teased, Will smiled up at her.

"do me a favor Luke, don't let Lorelai drive" he joked. They all smiled at each other. At first Lorelai felt warmth and loving, but then as it grew quiet she felt awkwardness between everyone.

"Well lets go" Luke walked out of the door and Lorelai slowly followed.

"Good bye" she called before shutting the door. She stood back to Luke and the truck staring at the shut door.

"Come on" he called from the driver seat.

Lorelai slowly turned and got into the truck, the first 5 minutes was silent. Luke grew suspicious and worried.

"Something going on?" he finally asked breaking the silence.

"Your family hates me" She finally blurted out.

"What?"

"Your family hates me. I felt it. Trust me I have felt that feeling before. The awkward smiles and them just staring at me like that. They totally hate me"

"No they don't. my dad thinks you're the greatest and my sister is just weird"

"No. when I first met your father I felt the warmth and kindness. This time it was awkward and the 'get her the heck out of here' feeling" She continued to rant.

"Lorelai, listen to me. They don't hate you. And if they do they just don't know you."

"Oh my gosh, that's what this is about. We only met. We don't know each other yet thing. They feel that we rushed it and don't think I should be around." she continued ignoring Luke.

"Why are you bugged about this so much? You didn't care when everyone else in town gave us the same stare"

"So you agree your family was staring!" she moaned putting her face in her hands. "I care because your family is the kind of family I have always wanted. And well it bugs me that not even a small loving cute family would like me. My rich snobby family doesn't like me and now your cute family doesn't like me"

"Lorelai, your amazing. Cute, funny, smart, caring, weird, thoughtful. Everyone loves you, and if they don't they will. They are just judging you because your rich. Don't worry."

"That's it." she blurted, "I'm not one of them, I'm a 'rich'. I'll move out then" she said turning to face him and smiling getting excited.

"What?" he screamed.

"I'll move out of my parents place, move to Stars Hollow, find a cheap little place. I'll take the money that belongs to me in my bank account. I'll get a job and become a nice little small folk person" She laid out her plan. "It's perfect" she smiled.

"No" He screamed. "You have a future, you have high school to think about, college, a high paying responsible job you're going to get later in life. don't throw it away by turning away your money and parents and moving into a small hick town like Stars Hollow" he screamed causing her to sit back afraid. "You still have two more years of high school. Then college. If you move to Stars Hollow you wont have enough time for that. You'll be working, and paying stuff and doing stupid town functions."

"It's my life though. If I want to I should be able to."

"I will not allow you to throw your life away just to fit in with stupid people from my town."

"Fine, whatever" she snapped and crossed her arms over her body and leaned back. The rest of the ride was silent. Once he pulled up in front of her house she quickly got out and slammed the door. Lorelai started to storm her way up to her house. Luke sat in his truck and just stared her walk off. He sighed and put his head on his steering wheel to think everything over. Before he sat up and left the passenger door opened. He jumped up and found Lorelai sitting back in his truck.

"What are you d-" he was cut off by her lips. She grabbed his head to deepen the kiss. They remained kissing for several long moments. She then pulled away and smiled.

"Night" she muttered then lightly shut the truck door and jogged up her drive way. Luke sat in shock for just a slight moment then grinned and pulled away heading back home.

Lorelai smiled as she made her way up the drive way. She didn't know why but she loved how he cared enough to yell at her and command her to continue to live with her parents. She couldn't be mad at him to long. Plus she knew if she walked away without doing what she did there might be a chance he might not want to come back to see her. He is the only one with a car in this relationship.

"Hello?" she called once she walked into the house. Both her mother and father flocked her.

"I'm so glad you're alright" they both cried. Her parent's faces were full of anger and fear.

"Of course I am" she questioned. "Why?"

"Look!" Emily commanded pointing to the dinning room. Lorelai slowly walked in and noticed the furniture gone. The table, and chairs and everything else gone. Lorelai froze then ran into the next room to find it empty. She froze up un sure what to say.

Her mother cried more "Everything! I cant believe it!" she cried. "All of the old family relics, and all my beautiful decorative pieces!" she exclaimed trying to hold back the tears. It didn't work though she threw her face in Richard's chest hiding her face.

"Now, Emily don't be foolish. I will call the police" He said

"You haven't called the police yet? How long have you been home?" Lorelai questioned.

"Moments before you walked into the door." he shouted getting angry at the tone his daughter gave him.

"The maid" Lorelai mumbled.

"What?" Emily stopped crying to ask.

"When I got home there was a maid. She was just sitting at the table, I walked in said I few things to her about how you guys weren't going to be home for a while then left."

"You told her we were going to be gone for a while?" Emily snapped.

"What's the big deal? You give all your maids schedules of our times and such" Lorelai snapped. "Don't blame me"

"You're right. This is your mother's fault" she pointed to Richard.

"My mother?" he shouted.

"Your mother is the one who recommended the maid that stole our things." Emily and Richard started bickering. Lorelai, frustrated with the situation, ran upstairs and busted into her room to find everything gone. She felt hopeless and as if all of this was her fault. She was suppose to be home, but she left. She left the new maid in her giant house with no super vision. Lorelai fell to her knees and felt stupid…

Luke silently drove home, the thoughts of the day filled his brain, the Chris part was the only bad part of the day. Even when Kirk came up to him and wouldn't shut up wasn't bad when Lorelai was with him. She thought he was hilarious. And so adorable. He didn't feel jealous though. He couldn't be jealous of Kirk. It was Kirk, no one was able to feel jealous around him.

Finally Luke reached his place a little after ten o'clock. He walked in to find his dad still up watching TV. "Hope you weren't waiting up for me" Luke said slipping off his shoes.

"No, just a good show on. I don't have to go in until later, figured I would catch up on some shows I haven't watched in a while."

"You've never really watched TV before." Luke pointed out obviously knowing his dad was waiting up for him.

"Yeah, and now I remembered why. It's stupid." Will smiled. Then stretched. "Well I'm going to bed" he announced.

"Dad you have nothing to worry about. It's only 10. Curfew is 11."

"I know," Will just calmly shrugged. "Just worried. Hartford is a long way out there. Just to pick up and drop off some girl. I mean you guys just met an"

"Okay" Luke interrupted him. "I get it, yes we only met a few days ago and yes we are hanging out a lot it doesn't mean you get the right to give her the stare you did today"

"What stare son?" Will asked playing dumb.

"I saw it and she did too. Both you and Liz made the entire thing awkward and ridiculous. I get it, you don't know her, I don't know her. But that's why I want to spend so much time with her. To get to know her and you keep trying to push her away. Just chill out. I know what I am doing" He grew angry.

"Fine son, I get it. I was just worried. No need to yell. I just don't want you hurt" he calmly said looking down. Luke stared at his father who looked weaker than usual and paler.

"Sorry, I just. You look tired just go to bed" Luke snapped then turn around and slammed his own bed room door. Luke sat on his bed then his house phone started ringing. He jumped up and got it before anyone else could.

"Hello?" he answered.

All he heard was crying though, "Hello?" the girl sobbed.

"Lorelai is that you?" he asked un sure.

"No, Carrie. I need you Luke. Something bad happened and I need you, I'm sorry for bugging you but you're the only one I know who would even bother to help someone right now." She cried. He paused un-sure what to do. "Luke?" she sobbed. "I know this is a big favor"

"Where are you?" he asked interrupting her. She was silent then sighed.

"My house, listen Luke I know you don't like me very well and I'm sorry but I swear this will be the last time I bug you" she promised sobbing hysterically.

"I do like you, just sometimes you're a little…" he paused un-sure how to put it nicely. "Just what happened?" he asked

"I cant explain it over the phone, I would feel better if you just came over"

Luke sighed. "I'll be right over"

_**Hey…proud of myself for making it at least 2,000 words long XD… hope you enjoyed a few weird and drama filled things happened in this chapter or started to :D …I hope you guys really enjoyed it…please review and tell me what you thought :D**_


	13. So sorry Dad

Hey sorry for wait…just got signed up on … been more focused on original fictions…I will post another chap in the next couple days…it is summer so I have been trying to do things instead of sitting around :D ha. But please enjoy and again review! Been waiting on them…only 22 last time I checked…WANT MORE! ZOMBIE! Sorry :D But on Mibba if you want to read a story I am currently working on my name is JellyPiner. Story is called *An Original Cliché*.

Luke quickly and quietly snuck out of his house, he was allowed to leave but after the argument with his dad, leaving now would seem bad. He went to reach for his truck door but froze, the truck would be too loud and his father would surely be angry. So he sighed and turned, jogging to Crazy Carrie's house.

It took him 10 minutes, when he got there it was 10:15. He sighed as he looked up the house, one of the lights were on, he took a chance figuring it was her room. He glanced around and found a pebble, he picked it up and chucked it at the window. It clanked. He sighed and picked up another doing it once again. Finally Carrie opened her window and glanced down. From where he stood he can tell she was crying, all around her eyes were red.

"Hold on, ill be down" she whispered then shut her window. He paced back and forth for a few moments then the front door opened and she came out.

"Hey, so what's wr-"

She interrupted him with a hug, her arms wrapped around his strong and warm body. He confusedly and slowly put his arms around her returning the hug.

"Luke, I'm sorry. Believe it or not but you're the only one I could think of to call" she cried into his chest.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Her face looked up at him, a lonely and scared look filled her eyes.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked ignoring his question.

"What?"

"Why don't people like me? Why is everyone happy except me?" she asked putting her face back into Luke's chest.

"People like you," he stuttered un-sure what to say. "What's going on? Why did you call me?" he asked confused about the entire situation.

"Luke, I love you" She cried taking him back. "see! That expression you just gave proves you don't love me back"

"What?" He asked even more confused.

"I told, my boyfriend I loved him. Thought it was appropriate, we have been dating for an entire year almost"

"It's only been 2 month" He muttered.

"I told him I loved him and he gave me that same expression, then dumped me" She cried into his chest. Her fingers gripped tightly onto his shirt. His arms were placed around her back.

"He wasn't right for you" He simply said. "There is no point getting all upset if you told him how you felt and he fled. That means he was probably only interested in the sex or something" Luke tried his hardest to comfort her. She whipped her tears on his shirt then glanced up at him.

"Luke why are you so fantastic?" she asked. His face turned slightly pink. Before he could reply her lips quickly pressed against his. He was taken back and in shock for a good short moment. He tried to pull away, slightly enjoying the kiss but finally pulled her off.

He gasped for air, we was amazing with her tongue. NO, he mentally punished himself.

"Carrie, I'm dating someone" He breathed heavily. Her big watering eyes remained on his stern eyes.

"I'm so sorry." she cried again. "I didn't mean it, god I feel terrible" she kept rambling.

"It was fine, just don't do it again" he muttered placing his arms around her again comforting her.

Luke held her for about 20 minutes more, they just talked, he got her to smile and laugh. Finally when it was 10:45 they said their good byes and he walked home. He was confused about the entire first few minutes, but was glad he could fix things and help her.

The kiss was still amazing, which gave him a guilty feeling in his stomach.

"She's just experienced" he told himself, "I don't like her, I like Lorelai, Plus its crazy Carrie!" He yelled scolding himself. He then suddenly missed Lorelai, her blazing smile, brightest eyes he's ever seen. Curly brown hair, witty jokes and comments. Her sarcasm. He sighed in frustration then climbed up his porch. He entered the house and there sat his father, once again waiting for him.

Luke sighed in frustration once again as he entered. "Where the hell have you been?" William snapped.

"Out" the very stubborn Luke sighed.

"I don't want you to see her any fucking more" Will barked.

"See who?" Luke's defenses rose.

"Lorelai"

"I didn't see Lorelai, I would have needed my truck for that" I snapped, "I went to see Carrie, she said she needed me, I went there. I gave her a hug and she cried, because her boyfriend broke up with her. I cheered her up, we talked then I left" He left out the part about the kiss, but that wasn't a highlight at this moment.

"God, why are you being such a pain lately?" Will asked, mostly to himself.

"Why am I? you're the one not trusting me, and we never get in fights. You're the one starting them" Luke pointed out all of the minor facts.

"Ever since that girl you've been more distant and haven't been helping out!"

"No dad, I have been helping. You're just getting mad because I don't tell you everything that's going on right now, guess what I have that right"

"Not when you're living under my roof" William kept pausing between words to cough, Luke pushed it aside though.

"Well guess what, if you want me gone so much I'll leave! I'm 18 I'm allowed to move out" Luke yelled. Will's coughing got worse, it's been getting worse over the weeks. It seems to get the worse when she has stress.

"Then leave" Will urged. "Go ahead, since you hate me so much just go!" He snapped.

"Fine I will!" Luke said running to his room, he as quickly as he could grabbed a backpack and packed a few outfits for a few days. His deodorant, toothbrush, and his cash.

Luke stomped out his room and slammed the door behind him. He turned to find his father on the floor. He instantly dropped everything and ran to his dad's side. He gasped for air and Luke panicked.

"Liz!" He yelled the loudest he's ever yelled. She quickly ran out in Pj's and a messy bun. After she rubbed her eyes and realized what was going on she ran over to Luke, "What's going on?"

"Just call the fucking hospital or police" He snapped causing his sister to fumble with the phone.

"hello?" she frantically yelled into the phone.

"Dad" Luke whispered feeling a guilty feeling in his heart. "Dad I am sorry" He started crying. "Dad, please I am so sorry" he kept repeating over and over again as tears fell down his face.

"Luke," Liz whispered putting her hand on his back.

…

Luke paced the hospital waiting room. Liz sat on the chair silently freaking out. Her mind raced and her foot started tapping. It seemed hours passed before a worried doctor came out and called the 'Danes'.

"What's wrong?" Luke attacked the doctor. "Will he be okay?"

"He" the doctor hesitated.

A sinking feeling filled both Luke and Liz's heart. They both knew what was going to say, but they had a tiny glimpse of hope it was something else.

"Your father passed away"

_**short, but some interesting things happened...also sorry for slow update been working on two stories i have been writting for again if you like original stories (no fan-fic) check me out...trust me they are a lot better than this story...i dont think i do good with fan fics XD :)..just look up JellyPiner :) :) *Original Cliche* and *Bad Girl goes Good?..Doubt it* **_


End file.
